Chapter 216
is the 216th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta wonders why either the Clover Kingdom will be destroyed or he is going to die. Yami Sukehiro explains that Julius Novachrono's predictions are always accurate and bids Asta rest in peace, to which Asta asks why Yami is assuming he will end up dead. Asta asks Julius what is the meaning of all this, to which Julius responds that Asta's power comes from a devil. Asta remembers feeling a similarity in his black form to the devil he faced in the Shadow Palace. Noelle thinks about how Asta's form resembled the devils in the stories from her childhood. Noelle questions if the power hurts him, but Asta says that he is fine even though all his muscles ache. Mimosa tells him that that does not count as being fine. Yami is creeped out that Asta is associated with a devil, and Asta points out that Yami's bluntness hurts. Julius tells Asta that the black horns are the sign of a curse called Weg, and that one can obtain them by using a forbidden spell that is connected to a world apart from their own. Asta wonders about that world apart from their own, and Julius tells him that that the devils are from that world. Secre Swallowtail confirms that there is a devil within Asta's grimoire. Julius notices the horns on her head, and she explains that she received the curse when she used Forbidden Magic to seal the devil and that the magic mixed with her Sealing Magic and transformed her into an anti-bird. She then displays her ability to transform at will. Julius is fascinated with her unique combination of magic. Asta redirects the conversation back to how he is going to die. Julius tells everyone that their are currently three kingdoms that surround their Clover Kingdom. The first is the Diamond Kingdom, a militant nation with an army powered by human experiments and mage scholars. The next is the Heart Kingdom, a neutral nation that adapted to its strong natural mana and created unique magic. The last is the Spade Kingdom, a wintry nation that serves ancient evils and demons. Julius adds that the Diamond and Spade Kingdoms are expanding their influences into the vast neutral zone between the kingdoms, and that the Magic Knights are fatigued due to the recent attack. Yami adds that the possessions have shaken confidence among the Magic Knights, and Julius says that they cannot afford to lose their Magic Knights. Asta responds that they were possessed by the elves and that it was the devil's fault. Julius explains that the Magic Parliament will blame the devil and that Asta is the perfect scapegoat. Asta is confused who the Magic Parliament is, to which Julius replies that they are House Kira. At another part of the Royal Castle, Augustus Kira Clover XIII compliments Sekke Bronzazza for protecting him, even though Sekke is a commoner and a Green Mantis, which is full of commoners. Sekke thinks about how it was an accident but boasts that it was thanks to his newly awakened power. Suddenly four mages appear and declare that they will kill the king since his death will be blamed on the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Augustus tells Sekke to defend him, but Sekke panics because he is out of magic. Nearby four weights drop onto a scale, and a hand pushes down the other dish. The mages' spells shrink. Damnatio Kira criticizes the anti-monarchist nobles for attempting to take advantage of the crisis. He declares that they are evil and forces them to kneel. He then asks if the king is alright, and Augustus explains that he is not since his clothes are dirtied. Suddenly a black flame appears in Damnatio's scale, and he swears to judge the one who is possessed by a devil. Magic and Spells used References Navigation